Obligatory Obsession
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a pauper in the early 1800's. Uchiha Sasuke-a mysterious 'knight' with secrets darker than black. Lies. Deceit. Lust. LOVE. All this and more awaits them... And yet there is no escape... but does Sakura even WANT to leave? Rape/Smut/Dark
1. Piqued Fascination

**a/n: Fuck. My. Life. Doubly.**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all!**

* * *

_Summary (full): _

_Haruno Sakura is a pauper in the early 1800's. _

_Uchiha Sasuke—a mysterious knight with secrets darker than black. _

_Lies. _

_Deceit._

_ Lust. _

_LOVE. _

_All this and more awaits them. _

_And yet there is no escape... but does Sakura even WANT to leave? _

_[Gore, Rape, Violence, Smut, Profanity, LEMONS—BE AWARE!]_

* * *

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**Obligatory Obsession**_

_Sasuke x Sakura Lemon AU Fanfic_

* * *

Chapter 1

Piqued Fascination

* * *

A young girl of no more than twelve darted down the dusty lanes of the abandoned village, tears streaking her pallid, gaunt cheeks as she sprinted aimlessly with no direction, seeking out refuge from the men that were currently pursuing her; she could practically _feel_ their hot, slimy breaths fanning the back of her exposed neck as she continued to run, the strong scent of alcohol lingering profoundly so in the dimming dusk afterglow.

The rozen maiden was terrified, her emerald orbs glistening with further fresh tears as she took a sharp turn, manoeuvring lithely through the piles of rotting food scraps and weeks-old corpses until she was met with resistance; a solid barricade barred her way, forcing her to claw at it in utter futility.

Her whimpers increased in volume when she heard the drunken slurrings of the brutes that had made chase after her nearing, drawing closer as they rounded the corner that she had trapped herself in; once they caught sight of her, their insane laughter echoed in the eerily silent alleyway, their eyes glazed heavily with alcoholic beverages as they slid from their horses, stumbling clumsily toward her at an alarming pace.

The rosette attempted vainly to evade them, but they cornered her like a meek little mouse, ensnaring her within their bulky arms; her tears never ceased, only flowed faster as she quivered in silent fear, beseeching them to leave her be and cease their cruelty—but no one would listen to a mere pauper.

She had no voice, she had no will.

And it seemed that it was her cruel fate to be used at such an unhealthy age as a concubine, or something along those dreaded lines.

"I beg of you... please... please no..."

The timid pinkette choked out desperately, her once brilliant emerald pearls now tinged a dull lime green as she backed away cautiously, slowly, testing her limits and the amount of space she had left to move, all the while assessing their basic attire; it seemed that they were the men of Uchiha Fugaku, the Feudal Lord of the country, as his clan's emblem was emblazoned on almost every inch of the black fabric there could have been, a single large crest placed in the centres of their chests—it was rumoured that it was to symbolise their allegiance to the Uchiha Clan, by adorning their figures with a crest mounted on the opposite side of the original position.

Only one of the bloodline could fashion such a sign of reverence and fear on their backs.

The ancient-styled warrior gear gave away their status' of 'warriors', the more modern endearment being 'knights'; they were the 'protectors of the people', supposedly.

And at one point the petite rosette had believed that.

But that was no longer viable in her understandings; the Uchiha were people to be despised and loathed for their boorish acts of conquest, all of which centred around blood-sports, execution or of course women.

This just happened to be another one of those sick subjugations.

And she just happened to be their chosen victim.

The men had barely registered her plea, not even with snorts of mirth as they all but grasped her wrists in a snaring hold, gripping her even as she squirmed, writhed and screamed for assistance; she knew it just as well as they did—it was futile.

No one would come.

No one would save her.

Could save her.

Her integrity as a young woman barely out of pubescence was about to be torn away from her along with her saintly purity—she was to be rendered impure and unfit to marry in future years; all because of these pigs.

"Please! Somebody! I beseech thee! Save me from my tormentors! PLEASE!"

Her cries of distress went unheard as the men guffawed boisterously, some going to the extent of holding their stomachs as if her screams of terror were the most amusing sounds they had ever heard, before the ringleader of the large troupe tore away at her corset, leaving her bare chest exposed to their hungry gazes; even at such a young age, she had indeed lived up to her expectations as a woman, more so than most twice her age.

"Such an ample bosom this one has acquired! And at such a ripe age too!"

The thickly inebriated, terse voice of the first man—the one that had done away with her only form of closure—rumbled deeply, his pleasure at the sight only amplified as he grasped one of the full mounds in question, none too gently, before fondling it with a brutality incomprehensible to the rosette, whom had never been exposed to the touch of a man until then.

The soft breast was indeed sensitive when it came to the slightest of touches, and the fact that he was grasping it almost like he would the hilt of a sword emitted a loud shriek of pain from the young girl, her eyes unnaturally wide as she cried tears of pain and anguish, the two mixing together until there was only a single source remaining, the silver streaks of water gathering rapidly at the corners of her eyes, sliding off of her cheeks and onto the bloodstained dirt that she had been so roughly shoved upon seconds later; the agony her underdeveloped body was being unsheathed to was ripping her apart—but she knew that there was surely more to come.

Her struggles never ceased, even as his fingers puckered her sore nipples, pinching them brutally between his fingertips before he encased one of the hardened peaks with his slick, disgusting cavern, his tongue lathering the sensitive bud as she screeched angrily, her tears never for a moment ceasing as she thrashed wildly, her body screaming at her to get away from the repulsive creature that had mounted her in a dark, virtually deserted alleyway; his hand reactively slapped her hard and fast across the cheek, rendering her silent and stunned with sharp tingles of pain that began to spasm through her entire nervous system as she unconsciously shut down—her body's will and strength was drained.

She surrendered. And with that, so did her now shattered heart, which cracked and splintered with the emotional strain of her lost battle; here she would be derived of her maidenhood.

The young girl clamped her eyes shut as she felt the sickening prodding of two chunky digits at her covered flower, the appendages gradually pulling away the only barrier that stood in their way...

"Well now, you've become a docile one; perhaps you're worth keeping after all."

The older man, most likely bordering his thirties, commented smugly, his amber orbs glued to her unusually pretty face as his fingertips bordered her most sensitive area...

* * *

That is, until a cold, detached voice resounded in the otherwise abandoned alley, malice dripping from his tone as his deep voice uttered in harsh monotone,  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Setsuna? That is but a mere _child_ you are about to spoil!"

The anger and loathsome disgust was clear in his formal dialect (if not slightly hindered by the casual swine of that particular society) as his shadow cast eerie demons on the walls; he indeed seemed to be one of the terror-invoking category, that was to be a given.

Said man snapped away from the pinkette's trembling frame almost as quickly as he had gotten there, his form rigid and tense as he gazed fearfully at the man at the head of the tunnel.

"U-Uchiha-sama! What brings you here at such an uncouth hour of night?"

His look of wry, sardonic amusement twisted into something far more sinister as he spoke with a malevolent fury unseen by any.

"I came here due to _her_ screams of _fear_ and _terror_! What gives you peasants any right to abuse such a young child barely out of puberty, when you could just as easily have sought out another means of entertainment, of the older persuasion?"

"A-A-Apologies, Uchiha-sama—"

"I have heard enough! Back to camp! Father shall know what punishment best suits such lowly, degraded swine. Make haste, before you find that you have no legs to run with, and no arms to bow down to my father!"

The man commanded vehemently, hissing angrily as he all but spat at the repulsive pigs before him; they scampered away with their tails between their legs, their horses galloping fading into the distance as he surveyed the damaged goods.

It seemed that no real harm had befallen the distraught child of yet, aside from the visible bruise that marred her now swollen cheek; he would have to remember that for a later time when he could discuss it freely with his father.

But what really astounded the man was just how much she was shaking, her tears almost never-ending as they continued to flow freely down her cheeks, even after the threat to her had been dismissed; it was heartbreaking to see such a young girl put through so much in a single day—her life would never be the same again.

The Uchiha ignored the masculine swell of appreciation he felt grow beneath his pants for the child's far more developed body, and instead diverted his attention back to her face; for someone so young, it seemed that she was far more along the mature lines, her face the picturesque expression of such—she was beautiful even if she was only a fledgling.

Sighing tiredly, the man slowly approached, wary of her reaction to him, before he carefully knelt down alongside her, reaching for her corset.

_'Tch! It has been torn down the corseted lace-line. She cannot be seen wearing this, or she will be assumed impure and an easy conquest.'_

Growling in slight irritation, the Uchiha lithely slid off his robe, placing it gingerly over his knee as he lifted off his armoured plates, slipping out of the tight undershirt he had been sporting, before helping the still trembling girl up until she was resting firmly against his left shoulder, her head slumped against the warm surface as he helped her put the shirt on; raising her arms gently—and ignoring the movement of her breasts rising and falling according to the action she was using—the older man gingerly slid the smooth material over her porcelain skin, marred with dirt, blood, sweat and tears (he made note of this also), before he pulled the hem down passed her navel to where it finally stopped mid-thigh; it was rather large on her, but made her more elfin and dainty, preserving her integrity whilst hiding it from the world.

It was a shame to have to do such a thing, but she was still far too young for the realms of reproduction and procreating; but judging from her unusual bubblegum locks and her equally intriguing eyes, she was sure to be an unforgettable, exotic beauty unseen for many a generation.

That he could be positive of.

* * *

After seeing her off to her home (to which he had been appalled at the mere sight of it; the word 'hovel' sprung to mind), the man sped off into the fathomless night, allowing the darkness to consume his figure and swallow him whole.

_'Well now... it seems that I have something __**interesting**__ to look forward to in the years to come...'_

* * *

**a/n: Bai bai chapter 1, bring on chapter 2! XD **

**Lol, sorry guys, just thought I'd say that! ;) **

**I hope that this was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write! ^^ **

**I will probably not be updating, like I have already mentioned various times before, but I wanted this idea gone so I could focus on my studies for uni, so here it is! **

**Please review guys! **

**Oh, and could you by any chance also read and review for my newest oneshot called **_**'B r e a t h'**_**. **

**I KNOW it says 'song-fic', but I swear it's better than that! **

**Promise! (:  
**

**Until next time then!  
**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	2. The Obsession Begins

**a/n: MUAHAHAHAHA! I wrote this chapter (most of it) on my iPod touch! XD  
And please guys, read 'B r e a t h' and review it for me please! If it pleases you, I'm back onto working on the next update of HHS (yes, this is blackmail in its cruellest of forms)! (: **

**NOTE: French has been used in this; you have been warned (not that I was any good at it, so apologies if I fucked up big time)! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Obsession Begins

* * *

The pinkette awoke with a start, a flattering blush adorning her soft ivory cheeks as she shook off the dream that had caused her to be as flustered as she was; the memory of her past indiscretion (the one that had almost cost her her integrity) had often plagued her peaceful nights of slumber and altered then into the most ghastly of nightmares, sometimes bringing her to the verge of tears.

She found that tranquillity could not be achieved whilst still under the constraints of her past affliction.

But her most recent of dreams happened to be of a more pleasant aspect; she had conjured _him_ into her mind once more.

Her saintly virgin mind, of course, found the mere thought of a man entering her mind inconceivably raunchy, a felon in its own right; it was an association with the devil himself when a woman dreamt of a man, and a crime punishable with death if those thoughts were not pure and innocent.

The rosette counted her lucky stars that it was not a dream of the most intimate nature, but simply one where she encountered him again; of course, it was purely on the basis that she wanted to give him her warmest of gratitude for saving her from those men. Nothing more, nothing less.

But her dream had been so vivid, the colours bright rather than vague, distorted and faded, clearer than daylight; it was almost as if she were reliving that day all over again, the only exception being that it had staged itself on her modern day appearance, and they were both older.

But the ironic thing about her situation was the fact that she could barely distinguish his features anymore; she could no longer remember the face of her saviour.

It had been five long years since then.

She was almost an adult...

Yet she could not distinguish his face from the thousands of others that she had seen since then. Surely he was still as handsome as she had procured him to be on that fateful day, the day God had brought him to her...

Although she could not picture him visually from her sketchy memories, she could easily hear the baritone resonance that his voice had carried when he had ordered the bastard men away for punishment, the deep sultriness that had become a commonplace recollection in her nearing adolescent mind; it had been a truly powerful voice, full of nothing but command and expectation; the voice of a leader, a king, she had once mused darkly to herself as she remembered whom those boorish men affiliated with.

The Uchiha Clan.

A grimace (near bordering a scowl of sorts) furrowed into the plains of her face, the rosette's eyes sombre and glassy as she silently contemplated the former fates of those men.

As much as she utterly _despised_ them, they did not deserve such harsh penalties whilst under the influence of ale and what had appeared to be apple cider; they had not been thinking clearly, that much had been obvious.

The pinkette refused outright to believe that men were capable of such horrid consequences whilst sober.

It was just within her nature to be lenient unto others that had had been unaware of their actions at the time. Which explained why she was loved and adored so much by fellow villagers, poor and relatively rich alike. Konohagakure was truly a beautiful land, whether it was a poverty stricken nation or otherwise; in the end, it was home.

That was all that mattered to anyone, and as long as they had someplace warm to shelter for the evening, and any scrap of food they deemed worthy of consumption, it would be all that they would ever need. But the after effects of the pinkette's dream lingered in the air, from the smell of _his_ cologne, to the way he had spoken so sensually to her, his touches gentle and his caresses loving; he had treated her with care befitting any form of royalty, attaining to his chosen path of tenderness by cradling her to him as if she were the most fragile, precious being in the world to him.

Thankfully the rozen maiden had awoken before her dream could adopt a sinful edge to it; but unfortunately it had not been fast enough—she didn't leave the peaceful realms of dreamland until after she had shared a kiss with the mystery knight of her memories.

And it was a kiss that had warmed her to her toes, a tingly, bubbling sensation curling in the pits of her stomach until she saw speckles of white behind her lids; it was shameful to say that she had enjoyed it, but even more so since she was aroused by it.

The dampness in her bloomers only further suggested this as fact; she felt the insatiable urge to touch herself in the dirtiest of known ways, but that would be a sin to her role as a future dedicated spouse.

Only her husband was to touch her as such; it was something that her father had taught her.

But that hadn't stopped the rosette's mother from showing her how to masturbate anyway.

But of course, she had never done it for herself; no, she wasn't like that.

And at that time her mother was highly frustrated, so she made whatever excuse she could to relieve it somewhat.

But now that the rosette knew what to do if _that_ sort of situation ever arose, she took it to heart for future reference.

"Sakura, daughter!"

A sweet, smooth voice chimed from the other end of their small refuge, startling the rosette from her close 'encounter'; what great timing her mother had.

"Yes, mama?"

"Father has just arrived home! Come, he is anxious to see how you have grown since he saw us last!"

"Coming mother!"

Sakura replied ecstatically, her emerald orbs practically glowing as she threw off the covers of her thin ragged, torn sheet (supposedly what one could call a blanket); her dream's affects had worn off somewhat, but still lingered in the atmosphere as she left the confines of her bedroom.

"Papa!"

Sakura squealed joyously, eyes brimming with unshed tears as she scurried across the room, to where the sturdy, lithely muscled man stood in the doorway, removing his armour and slipping off his weaponry; his face was emblazoned with a gruff scowl, but it was immediately replaced with an overjoyed smile at the sight of his beloved offspring; it had been too far long since he had last laid eyes on his precious daughter, a good four years.

She was seventeen now...

Bordering adolescence.

She would be a woman within the next turn of seasons.

One that was to be sold off to marriage. He loathed and fretted the day.

"Mon petite ange!"

It always fascinated her that her papa could speak a multitude of foreign languages, ones that she had never heard anywhere else.

"Comment ça va, ma belle fleure?"

This language being the only one that she could speak and understand fluently.

"Trés bien, papa! Et toi? Comment ça va?"

"Bien, vraiment bien! Maintenant que j'ai enfin pu voir mon chérie encore une fois."

Sakura's father stated placidly, his vibrant ebony orbs taking on a brighter lustre as they sparkled with much joy as he watched the young woman tear up, emerald pearls glistening with hot liquid as she darted forward, throwing her lusciously full body at the man as she shook with silent sobs; she had always feared the worst of fates for her father, but to see him standing before her now, in her arms once more...

It was a relief so profound that her heart seemingly bled with happiness, the tight, constricting pain in her chest only serving to confuse her; but as it slowly ebbed away, Sakura managed to relax her rigid muscles, crying out all of the pain she had ever felt, into the chest of the man that meant the most to her above all others.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama, the escort has arrived earlier than anticipated; should we make haste immediately, or do you wish for a few more hours rest?"

One of the many emissaries questioned petulantly, slightly sceptical about the prospect of their future leader's decision; they had not been properly informed of their prince's intentions, especially since it required them to travel to a foreign land.

Well, it wasn't 'foreign' per se, as it was he Uchiha heir's former 'palace', but it was still land that had not been ventured to in many a year from either retrospect it was studied from; but it was odd to say the least.

It brought into question the suddenness of the Uchiha prince's desire to roam that part of his conquered kingdom; he had never shown such an interest before then.

So why now of all times?

He hadn't been back there since... since... it had been five years since _that day_.

_Surely_ he wasn't seeking out what they thought he was seeking out, was he?

The ravenette stared bluntly at the advisor, his cold ebony orbs distant and indifferent as he chilled everyone within reaching distance to the bone; they were frightened of him tragically so whenever he lost his temper, so they held their tongues and refrained from further questioning his motives and authority; they shuddered at the memory of those brutish 'knights' being tortured slowly and painfully, each limb slowly broken or cleaved off until only their heads were left, the decapitated skulls stubbed onto a pike and left to rot in the hellish rays of the sun, pray and scraps for the looming vultures. No one had dared mess with his authority again.

Silently contemplating, the raven haired prince sighed rather whimsically, wishing that his mother were here with him; she had foolishly followed his father and his older brother out to the battlelines, where she was surely unsafe; but she had her own reasons for attending, so much so that he could not condemn her for it—he loved the endearingly sweet woman too much to ever hold upon her a grudge.

Not that he would ever admit that fact aloud to anyone.

So he had been left to his own devices, his father knowing full well how much he loved bloodshed on the battlefield; perhaps that was why he had been left behind, he thought idly as he rolled the small, smooth green grape between his fingertips. He had become too much of a threat, especially when he gave in to his temptations of slaughter; he was a liability when there only need be objectiveness in missionary stratagem, he thought icily as he crushed the sweet fruit within the palm of his hand, leaving it uncomfortably sticky.

He ignored it all for the better point of answering the former question his personal vizier, Juugo, had asked prior to his reverie of sorts (the loathsome thoughts of slaughtering his father weren't all that bad playing out in his mind either...).

"No, we shall move out accordingly. Pack whatever is necessary; we leave at dusk."

With that, the raven haired Uchiha swept out of the throne room, leaving stunned and uncomfortable servants in his wake; this was at least another advantage of being alone at the palace—he had _complete_ control over _everything_ that happened whilst his father and brother were away.

_He_ was the ruler, _not_ his good-for-nothing-bastard-of-a-neglectful 'father'.

Itachi had _always_ been the favourite son, after all.

_'Soon... __**soon**__...'_

* * *

.

..

..

.

* * *

_His dark, fathomless onyx orbs pierced through the darkened sky as a misty smog further obscured his vision, making it harder to define whether or not the beauty before him was real, or if she were nothing more than a mirage conjured by his insanely lustful mind (it had been a while since he had found a woman of decent stature to bed). _

_Long locks of unrestrained, loose pink hair, smooth, creamy ivory skin, plentiful rear and an ample bosom, water trickling down every inch of her glistening naked body as the full moon emerged from behind thick clouds of fog; the river's quiet trickle and faint humming was all that was heard as the silvery, luminescent afterglow etched into her every feature, shadowing the right amount of flesh to only further accentuate the ripe fullness of her breasts—indeed she had grown into a fine young woman, barely out of pubescence still. _

_It excited him to think that she still had more change to undergo. _

_He could not wait until that day arrived, where she was at the very pinnacle of her beauty. _

_Until then, he could be satisfied with what he was displayed with now, her body swaying softly within the restricting confines of the water as she turned her gaze skyward, up towards the large, beautiful full moon; if he thought she couldn't have been any more stunning, than he was sadly disproven. Her plush pink lips parted to speak, and a sweet, melodic soprano rung smoothly in his ears, caressing the canal as it finally registered with his brain; she was perfect, too perfect for words to desc__ribe—any of them would do her an injustice punishable by death. _

_What he heard only boosted his ego and pride even more as a man of high stature and regard._

__

"Please... I pray to you, God... hear me now... I wish to see

him_... my saviour... one more time... whether it be a brief glimpse or otherwise... I beseech thee! Please! It is all I ask of you!"  
_

_'And it is all you will get, my dear cherry blossom... because in due time you will be...'  
_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

'_**MINE**__!'_

* * *

**a/n: Ugh, tired muchles? T^T **

**So fucking **_**busy**_** lately... but I still updated, which HAS to count for something, right? ;) **

**Even if it was LAME! T-T **

**LOVE ME GODFUCKINGDAMMIT! XD **

**Lol. X3 **

**Hope this was sorta substantial for a short chappie; it shall go into further depth as to the sheer degree of obsessive-ness Sasuke will feel over Sakura, but it will also be a sort of mixed thing for the both of them, so be sure to look out and enjoy their future bumpy rides! ^.-  
**

**Until next time then! **

**Ja ne! x) **

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
